User talk:MancoBlondie
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:MancoBlondie page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew RE: Good to be back Hey, Blondie! It's great that you're back, I wondered where you went! Yes, I've met PipGirl. It's hard not to, she's a bit of a celebrity here (at least with blog commentors). And I'm not the one you should be telling to stop editing. Sure, I've made 2,000 or so edits since you were last here, but Jack's made, like, 5,000! The cheeky bugger... Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 06:56, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... About Your Post. so u really think im lying? u dont have any proof that im lying and i have enough proof that im telling the truth. 1. one of my good friends is a member of Rockstar and he told me a little more about the pack than anyone else really knows. 2. if you would read the official page you'd see that their WILL be new map expantion and stuff to Undead Overrun. 3. just because you dont see or hear about new mystery weapons and shit doesnt mean its not true, im not saying that im completely right, but i know that im not completely wrong. RED DEAD BEAST 15:25, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: RED DEAD BEAST He definitely has a history here and has received a couple of increasing blocks for it. This means he's on our radar and gets extra scrutiny when his name pops up. If he repeats that behavior he'll get an even longer block or banned depending on severity. However, in this case he just wrote a comment on a blog post. Nothing offensive, nothing inflammatory. Whether he honestly believes what he wrote or is pulling everyone's leg is irrelevant - it was the responses to him that started getting personal first, before he responded in kind. We've had a few of these posts get out of control, so that's why I stepped in to try to calm it down. My message wasn't directed at your immediately-preceding comment, btw, that was just a coincidence that they came in about the same time. Nonetheless, I appreciate that you edited your comment to tone it down. Ah, crap, I just looked back at the post. I've got some clean-up to do. Please refrain from responding to the trolls - per my warning, I'm going to be deleting all of the personal attacks and administering blocks for people who continue. I understand some of those were directed at you, and those will be deleted, but when you respond with your own attacks you're not helping the situation. 2ks4 (talk) 04:55, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Can you ban this asshole? That anonymous user has been blocked and the more offensive comments deleted. 2ks4 (talk) 05:21, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Trying to get me banned huh? so i looked on 2ks4's talk page and saw your post saying that im editing survivor pages and some shit. Well guess what, I HAVNT EDITED ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!!!! All i did was post a little comment about what i believe will be in the Myths and Mavericks pack and you go cussing me out for it im sooo glad that people like you will be blocked if you keep that up. RED DEAD BEAST 15:03, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Stupid computer... it wont let me join so can u tell me GT on my talk page? what do u need to join chat cuz when i go to chat it only shows black screen with white text box at bottom nothing else WTF? Sorry sorry my bro made me leave the freaking party he's a noob RED DEAD BEAST 16:05, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Deleting talk page content I restored RED DEAD BEAST's post above that you had deleted earlier. Per the wiki rules, talk page contents are not to be deleted except in cases of vandalism. Regarding your recent comment "I have seniority over you, and the admins really hate you for your past record" - neither of those things is true. There's no such thing as seniority here - someone with a good history may be given the benefit of the doubt if they slip up once in a while, but the rules apply equally to everyone. And I don't hate RDB or anyone here, I just hate having to deal with the messes people create. 2ks4 (talk) 17:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC)